


妄想症Symbiosis

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin
Summary: ［-Peter.Parker发现自己在离开那个男人之后就变得越来越像他了-]





	妄想症Symbiosis

Peter喘着气的拖着受伤的右臂跑了出来，他被那个被神盾局通缉的男人给强行标记了，而伴随着Alpha信息素进入Peter身体的还有Anthony最新研发出的绝境病毒。这一切的起因都是因为他为期一年的卧底任务在结束前最后几个小时被那个酗酒无度的男人抓了个正着。  
(三天前)  
Peter当时正在控制面板处拷贝Stark Industry的数据，但高度紧张的男孩的蜘蛛感应并没有对那个和他有过无数次鱼水之欢的男人作出警报，以至于他在听见Anthony的声音后就这样慌张失措的碰掉了一个带有神盾局标志的硬盘。  
男人低头看了一眼掉下来的东西后放下了手中的酒杯，”我希望你能知道自己在干些什么。”他异常冷静的说道。  
但Peter看见共生体已经随着男人举起的手势聚集在了自己的脚下，Anthony的眼角划过了一丝白光，银色的共生体便瞬间缠住了男孩的手脚，“混蛋..！放开我！！”被定在墙上的男孩咬着牙向男人大吼道。  
然而黑发男人自然没有理会他，Anthony冷笑着取下来橘红色的墨镜后一步步逼近正冒着冷汗的Peter，男孩咽了咽口水，他当然知道这是什么意思，因为他知道Anthony在极度生气或者做爱时才会有冷笑着摘下墨镜的习惯，但这次Peter不知道的是男人这次动作的契机是哪一个。  
黑发男人扯开了自己的衣领，被病毒强化后的身体散发出了强烈的Alpha气息，而这也是Peter潜入Stark Industry的最主要原因---神盾局认为绝境病毒已经严重的影响了社会平衡，Anthony潜在的威胁也越来越大，他已经不再是以前那个自己崇拜的在红色铁罐里行凶仗义的英雄了。  
Stark把脱下来的衣服随意的扔在了地板上，“我本来还挺喜欢你的...但你做了一件我最讨厌的事情，Peter.Parker。”他顿了顿“你既然有胆子背叛我，那么我相信你也知道后果吧？”  
Peter的脖子被银色的共生体紧紧缠住，别说说话了，他连呼吸都很困难，冰凉的液态体正摩擦着他脆弱的腺体，男孩的眼角被水雾染红，不知是因为窒息还是因为被玩弄的敏感点。  
男人的双手不慌不忙的撩开男孩被汗水打湿的头发，共生体强迫Peter抬头对上男人蔚蓝的眼睛，下一秒冰凉的银色的液体便刺透了他的脖子处的皮肤，男孩鲜红的血液顺着男人的盔甲流了下来，“这是给你的惩罚...”男人笑着舔上了Peter的颈部并在没有任何预兆下直接咬破了Omega的腺体。  
Peter没法用尖叫述说他感受到的刺痛，Omega男孩的表情因痛苦而扭曲成了一团。  
Anthony舔了舔被黏上血的嘴角并放开了对Peter的囚禁，现在的他能随意控制这个男孩的身体，不管是用绝境病毒还是用标记的信息素。  
黑发男人用蔑视的眼神看向跪在地上捂着后颈的男孩，“为什么..”Omega嘶哑的声音并不影响他用恶狠狠的眼神盯向被银色包围的男人。  
“你现在已经是我的所有物了。”Anthony俯身用手捏住了男孩的下颚，“我相信你会好好服侍我的，我的Omega？”他在Peter的耳边轻轻说道。  
男人故意的将自己的气息弥散在空气之中，而被标记了的Omega已经开始顺着本能贪婪的呼吸着浓厚的朗姆味信息素，Peter的理智越来越模糊了...只要Anthony想，他就能够随时让自己发情。  
“不...Tony...不要”男孩绯红的眼睛映出了男人的面孔。  
“是Anthony。”他伸手遮住了Peter的眼睛，而男孩泪水则从他的指缝间流了出来，但男人并没有感到任何心软，从他开始使用病毒的那一刻开始，他就再也不知道心软是什么东西了。  
-  
男人用银色液体穿过了男孩的衣服并紧紧贴上他的皮肤，腰间传来的冰凉触感让Peter忍不住的在Anthony的怀里抖了抖，被绝境同化的男孩开始吸引着更多病毒在他身上游荡，共生体在他衣服下面映出靡色的印记，他能感到液体已经顺着他的腹部滑进了内裤里。  
“Mr.Stark..”男孩慌张地喘着气“..可不可以...把衣服脱掉...？”被情欲感染的声音在Anthony现在听来十分性感，他很满足自己的成果，这个Omega以后只会为他一人发情，只为他一人而变的淫荡不堪。  
“你的要求真多啊，Mr .Parker。”男人微闭上眼把头埋在男孩的发间，游荡于男孩身间的共生体突然刺破了Omega的衬衫，但Stark并没有把它扯下来，而是让破烂的布料就这样挂在男孩的身上，Peter的身体终于暴露在了男人浓厚的气息下，但冰凉的共生液体并没有办法使他冷静下来，反而它们靡乱的触摸让男孩的一切都变得越来越炽热，如今被男人标记了的Omega能比他们在之前的鱼水之欢中得到更多的欢愉的快感。  
这不是他们第一次做爱，不如说在此之前就已经有过很多次了。但他们的之前的性爱一直都是男人单方面的主张和控制，他虽然会把男孩按在床上或者随便哪个角落做上一天直到Peter昏死过去，他也许也会把精液一滴不剩的射进男孩湿粘的穴道直到Peter的身体再也装不下，但他从来都没有插进过男孩的生殖腔或者咬破Peter脆弱的腺体，尽管他把男孩捆在床上的每一时每一秒都有过这样的欲望，但他却这样忍住了一年。  
因为他害怕男孩畏惧他，害怕男孩会像其他人看他的那样。  
而现在现在Anthony唯一的顾虑已经被打破，黑发把Peter在怀中翻了个面让他背对着自己，他直接把手伸进了男孩已经破烂不堪的裤子里，随着Anthony指尖的搅弄Peter的呻吟也越来越高昂，他用两根手指轻轻的上下摩擦着Omega娇嫩的穴口。  
“..Please..快一点..”Peter想要转头，但男人却用他的舌头舔上了男孩脖子上还没有干凝的血液，Omega突然的抖动使Anthony的手指就这么直接滑了进去。  
“该死！”Anthony低声骂道，他用共生体战甲按住了男孩早在之前就布满吻痕和牙印的身体，而共生液体也随着Peter的胸膛流到了他的双腿之间，冰凉与炽热的双重触感让Omega起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他的双腿已经被男人玩弄到发软，如果不是背靠在Anthony的胸膛，他很有可能就这样瘫软在地板上了。被Omega气息撩得心急如焚的男人直接把共生也插进了Omega黏润的穴道里，冰凉的液体让Peter感觉到自己下半身是如何的粘稠淫荡，Omega舔了舔自己发干的嘴唇，一种扭曲的刺痛感正刺激着他的背脊，奇怪的灼热迫使他扬起头，Peter湿润的头发磨得男人心里一阵发痒。但玩心大起的Anthony还不想就这样结束，他耐心的用手指随着共生体往更深的地方探去。  
“你好像还很喜欢这样的？”男人暗示着用共生体滑过了Omega的脸颊，银色的液体正蹭着他穴道里每一个敏感点，但缺乏信息素安慰Omega并不能满足于没有纹痕液体的摩擦，他想要男人用硬挺的性器插进自己欲求不满的蜜穴之中，Peter羞耻的用Omega瘫软的身体有意无意的摩擦着Anthony肿胀的下身，使男人喘着粗气释放出了更多的朗姆味信息素。  
-  
淫靡的蜜液从男孩的花穴中滚滚流出，但共生体却在他即将高潮的时候退了出来，Peter在费力挣扎了几下后才发现自己的手早就被被绑了起来，处于高潮边缘的Omega紧绷着肌肉，男孩挺立的乳尖正散发出甜蜜的奶香。  
“放轻松点小Omega，这仅仅只是前戏而已。”男人解开自己的裤子，Alpha胀红已久的性器在空气中吐出了前液，Stark右手的手指还在男孩空虚的肠道中继续搅乱着他湿软的内壁，Peter随着Omega淫荡的本能扭动着自己纤细的腰身，连续不断的快感虽然让他感觉到快感的但完全不足以让他兴奋，但被绑住双手的男孩绝望的发现他根本对这件事无能为力，失去双手的他连自慰都做不到。  
男人用共生体抬起Peter的腰身，Omega粉嫩的穴口直接暴露在了男人蔚蓝的眼睛前，Anthony低笑着慢条斯理地扶着自己的性器抵上了男孩湿润的后穴，紧贴着自己的共生体一起插进了Omega柔软细光滑的身体。Peter能用蜘蛛感应感受到男人炽热的性器是如何疯狂的碾压着他的敏感点，那久违的快感瞬间涌上了他的大脑。  
Anthony的性器在男孩紧致的穴道中变得滚烫不堪，Omega的身体正随着男人的深彻的抽插而上下颠覆着，甜腻的浪叫再也不能被男孩隐藏起来，高幅的呻吟从男孩张开的口中泄露出来“啊.啊....慢一点..Mr.Stark..求求你..”男人看见了Omega流出的泪水。  
“你就那么爽吗？声音也太大了吧。”Alpha用一根手指戳上了Peter露出的牙龈，然后让一小部分的共生体缠上了男孩修长的双腿，把Omega匀称的小腿举在半空中，使他进入的更深，而另一部分的银丝则绕上了Peter的乳首，冰凉的液体敷上了Omega粉红的胸膛，但这股凉意却丝毫没有让男孩冷静下来，男人放开了手让Peter颤抖着靠在自己的胸膛上发出更多断断续续的浪叫，双重刺激让男孩觉得自己的大脑快要烧坏了，但很快他的高浪的声音就被胸膛上浮起来的粘液给打断了，共生体滑上男孩的脖子并扯住了他的舌头，Peter的唾液滴到了自己的大腿上，但男孩并没有在意而是意乱情迷的舔上了被Alpha气息感染了的粘液体，而这一下却刺激到了黑发男人，Anthony愤怒的扭过了Peter的脸并用力的吮吻上了他发红的嘴唇，男人在闭眼前看到了男孩震惊的表情，因为他们以前从来没有接过吻，Peter知道Anthony极度讨厌和人唇舌相交，所以在他们欢交了无数次后依然没有过这样的举动，直到今天。  
“你是我的东西...”控制欲正在Anthony的脑中作乱，他把Peter湿吻到脱力，Omega尝到了男人口中还残有的血腥味，少年下意识的挺起了后背紧紧的靠在了Anthony的胸膛上，而男人则掐住男孩瘫软的腰部继续用力顶弄着，“你这样的表情只能让我一个人看到，听见了吗？”男人的眼角和眼角被情欲染红，他毫不犹豫的再次咬破了Omega的腺体，已经被标记了的男孩痛苦的叫唤着，刺痛感再次穿透了皮层直达他的心脏，那是Omega最脆弱的地方。  
痛苦与快感的交错使他感到崩溃，但男人却丝毫没有想要停下的意愿，他在顶弄时开口问道：“我要是把你的腿给砍下来...你会留在这里吗？”共生体瞬间抚上了Peter的右腿，男孩绷紧身体倒吸了一口冷气，他现在是真的开始害怕这个疯狂的男人了，就像其他人一样。  
而Anthony再看了看男孩后表情复杂的继续说道“放心，不会砍断的..不然以后做爱多不方便啊。”但是共生体并没有要退下的意思，“我只在想....如何能让你无法动弹而已。”男人的话刚刚落下，战甲便刺穿了Peter的右小腿，鲜血染红了银白的液体，看起来格外刺眼。

-  
但被注入了绝境的男孩并没有感到太多的痛苦，他的身体已经完全被掌握在这个男人的手中了，也许现在Anthony会比自己更了解他的身体。一股酥麻的火辣感在男孩的身体上散漫开来，那是男人的病毒。  
“你干了什么...？!”Peter慌张的在Anthony身上已正被插入的姿势扭动着，然而就在伤口愈合的瞬间便有股炽热的感觉聚集在他的腹部，突如其来的成吨快感刺激着他的全身让他突然就吹潮了，Peter害羞的低下头想要把脸隐藏起来，但却被男人轻易的用手抓起，“放轻松，只是能让你舒服的东西..而已。”他笑着回答道。  
生理眼泪刺激着Peter的双眼让他看不清男人的脸，Anthony用手摸上了他们的交合处，增加的刺激让Omega呜咽着失去了语言能力，他的花穴还在不断的在男人手中喷出透明粘液。病毒让他的身体变得异常的敏感，Peter能感受到Anthony的性器已经直接插进了他的生殖腔，贯彻的快感让男孩着迷，但他的心已经被男人的毒素给侵染到支离破碎。  
“Mr.Stark....求求你..”高热的Omega已经受了太多刺激，但男孩崩溃的表情却使Anthony感到无比的满足，他现在只想要这个少年臣服于自己，不管用什么方法。  
Peter感觉自己的身体在燃烧，毒素控制着他的身体让他越来越难耐，Peter摇了摇头，但男人却没有停下，Anthony在男孩因吹潮而变得紧致粘稠的生殖腔里疯狂抽插，因高潮变得异常敏感的男孩没有忍住他高昂的尖叫，Alpha便在用力搅弄了几下后射了出来，而男人的结也开始渐渐在Omega体内形成，Peter害怕的全身开始抖动，“不要...求求你..”啜泣的声音在房间里回荡。  
“反正腺体都破了..有什么关系？”男人没有理会Peter的哭声，其实双重标记对Omega的影响异常的严重，因为在成结后的标记都是不可去除的。  
Anthony用精液一滴不漏的灌满了Peter的子宫，Omega的小腹鼓涨了起来，不知是因为Alpha的已经形成的结还是射进来的液体。Peter虚脱的闭上眼睛昏死在男人怀中，而Anthony则是把头埋在Omega男孩的腺体处，贪婪的呼吸着Peter水果酒香的信息素，被自己改变了味道的信息素。  
-  
Peter在床上昏了整整三天，但其实他在第一天的时候就已经醒了，男孩用余光看到了自己被插满了针管的手背，‘大概是营养液之类的吧’Omega皱了皱眉头在内心想到。在这几天里他已经多多少少的摸清了整个房间的布局----天花板左角处有一个针孔摄像头、门口有红外线装置，墙角处安有窃听器...最主要的还是那个男人每5个小时就会来巡查的时间表。  
好在的是今天是星期三，男孩知道Anthony每次都会在这一天去总公司检查新产品，真是天和地利的逃跑机会，他可不想一辈子都当这个魔鬼的奴隶。

-  
-傍晚-  
黑发男人意料之内的在总公司的控制面板上收到了来自Friday的警报，他拿着装有圆形冰球的酒杯好笑的看着被智械机枪打伤的Omega，监视器上的男孩正捂着手臂小跑着躲避着机枪的扫射。  
“算了Friday,别让他死了。”男人喝了一口波本后挑眉说道，反正被标记了的Omega也逃不出他的手心。  
而Peter则在突然停止的枪声中奋力跑出了Stark大厦，他的血流了一地，但让男孩感到厌恶的是绝境一直在修复他的伤口，他终于也成为了能让Anthony随性所欲控制的其中一人。

后记01  
Anthony每天都能血液中的病毒感知到Omega男孩的所有一举一动，他想起了Peter拷贝的那份数据，但Friday并没在Stark大厦里有找到Peter掉下的硬盘，“想必一定是被那个卧底小鬼给带走了吧..”男人皱了皱眉头想到。

后记02  
Peter在离开后吃了很多避孕药，但却被他身体中的绝境过滤了很多，Peter控制不住自己的渴望，他想要男人的信息素。导致最后男孩染上了那个Alpha的习惯，他开始酗酒无度，但他却永远喝不醉，就如同Anthony一般。  
［FIN ］  
[OR TBC？］

BB时间  
好想写那种相爱相杀黑吃黑的感觉啊啊啊！但我不想洗白白罐，就让他黑吧，挺好的（并不  
［如果万一可能大概也许］有后续的话  
大会是卧底时期的（爱恨情仇）故事  
其实我也想写怀孕Play（丧心病狂  
PS.没错最后就是日怀孕了O3O，白罐也感觉到了  
-啦啦啦-

 

【下期预告】  
Tony的［障碍症］  
［-Tony.Stark发现自己听不见那个男孩发出的声音了-］  
大概是听力障碍，但是只是针对于Peter。


End file.
